The Little Dog in Heaven trilogy part 1 and 2 and part 3
by DarklordRhino84
Summary: crossover the liite mermaid and All Dogs Go To Heaven
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**  
**Charlie is Erik**  
**Sasha is Ariel**  
**Belladonna is Ursula the evil witch who end chapter Belladonna tries to strangle Sasha**  
**Red is Triton**  
**Carface is Sebastian**  
**Killer as Skuttle**  
**Itchy is assassin who is working for Belladonna**  
**As she's driving, she gets attacked by itchy and he tries to strangle her to death with a cloth As she's driving,**  
**deaths**  
**Belladonna is killed will she trying to strangle Sasha grabs a rock and hits it against the staff to set it off**

* * *

**Up in Heaven there is a wonderful place for good dogs that work to keep dogs on earth safe. A few dogs on their way to the mountain where all the good dogs work were having some trouble with their vessel. The dogs get tossed around in storm that was made to protect the mountain. Some dogs made it to the destination but a few fell to Earth, one being Charlie. As he falls he hits the mountain causing him to lose consciousness. As he lays on the mountain a random dog, Sasha, finds him, she looks him over and decides she is in love and must take him where he would be safe. Sasha grabs Charlie and pulls him up to the mountain far enough that the other angels could see him and take him up to safety. Sasha watches as the other dogs pick him up and take him to the castle. Belladonna sits in her chair down in a deep dark cave with her two over sized snakes, Flotsam and Jetsam. She is quite upset knowing she was kicked out of the castle of Red she remembers and starts to think of ways she could get back in. Belladonna goes to her crystal ball and sees who she could mess with to get back into the castle. She sees Sasha longing to be on the mountains in the clouds, Belladonna sees that Sasha has been pining over an angel she could never have and begins to picture her way back to the castle. Sasha goes back to the castle of Red and tells her father she's in love. The king, Red, looks at his daughter and askes if she is nuts. She giggles and walks away to her room where she begins to make some what of a shine of the angel Charlie. Red comes in her room to apologize for what he said but finds her at the shine of the angel where she had collected pieces of heaven and placed around the room. Red becomes angry, takes his staff and begins to blow up any and every thing that resembles an angel. As she sits in the corner crying he realizes what he had done and slowly fades out of the room. As she sits in the corner crying As Sasha continues to cry she hears a voice coming from her floor, she looks down to see two snakes coiled around each other. They offer her a solution to her problems, the witch of the Southern Caves. Sasha contemplates whether or not she should go when Sebastian comes busting in telling her "Don't go! She is a monster!". All of a sudden she decides she would go to the witch for help. Sasha follows the snakes down into a valley where many caves entrances begin to appear. The snakes lead her to the right one and guide her in. Sasha hears a loud gravely voice "Come in, come in my child." Belladonna introduces herself and then sits Sasha down to come up with an agreement to find a way for her to make her way to Heaven where the Prince Charly lives. Belladonna would grant her wings to get up there but she has one request, Sasha must give her voice to Belladonna. Sasha thinks it over and decides she'll do it. Belladonna prepares a concoction of nasty ingredients and hands it to Sasha. Before Sasha drinks Belladonna throws a deal into the mix, she could keep her wings AND her voice if she could get the Prince to kiss her in three days. Belladonna tells her to drink the drink and she does, Sasha curls into a ball in pain and gags as she was getting strangled. Sasha winds up blacking out, she wakes up in a different location closer to home. As she begins to walk she feels something funny, like something was pulling on her back. She looks around as if she were chasing her tail and finds she has what she wanted. She goes to scream in joy but nothing comes out, she remembers the deal she made with the notices her voice gone and now she has wings. She tried them out for the first time and falls straight on her face. After a few tries she manages to go in a straight line. Sasha remembers that last place she saw the Prince and began to search for him. Once she finds Prince Charles she flew right up to him and tried to speak but nothing came out. Charly sees the girl struggling for words and begins to help her. He realizes she needs more help then he can give so he takes her to his castle. When she gets there maids fawn over her and begin to dress her in heavenly gowns. When she comes out to see the Prince he is stunned by her beauty and suggests they go on a tour of his kingdom, she shakes her head eagerly. As they go around the kingdom Sasha sees a boat floating in the air, she points to it. The Prince askes if she would like to go for a ride and she nods and runs for the boat. They go around on the cloud boat in the middle of the dark and all of a sudden the sky lights up with stars. Seeing how romantic this looked Sasha goes for her kiss when all of a sudden the boat tips over and two snakes with wings go slithering off into the sky. The Prince and Sasha giggle it over and head back to the castle. Back on Earth Belladonna watches the whole thing from her crystal ball "That was close, TOO close!"itchy says, so this is Sasha? Belladonna says, "Yes". He tells her I would love to attack her and then he pull out a cloth out of hims pocket and she tell him you'll get your chance get ready we have a plan we have to steal the prince from Sasha. She pulls out a bunch of vials and bottles and begins to throw them into her cauldron, as smoke fills up the room all that could be heard was her evil laugh itchy and Belladonna depart for the castle and arrive Belladonna tells itchy I have a mission for you go or wait by the boats he asked Belladonna what' my mission she sad assassination on Sasha' life he asked how should I kill Sasha she says you have a cloth in your pocket that would be good for strangulation then itchy walks off the find a hiding place to hide . When Sasha wakes up the next morning she races downstairs to greet the Prince only to find another dog on his arm. She over hears them discussing their wedding that was to take place tonight. Sasha hides herself around the corner and begins to cry right before running to her room. After their talk about the wedding Killer happened to be passing by the new dogs bedroom window, he hears a I'm going to get rid of King red and then strangle his daughter Sasha to death and take over everything, she then pulls the mirror to her face and reveals she is actually the cave witch Belladonna. Killer loses his mind and heads to find Sasha lays in her room thinking about all she sacrificed and all she will be losing due to the Prince marrying this new dog she hears a loud screech as Skuttle comes crashing in her room. As he struggles to find the words he manages to get the point across, the witch was in disguise and about to marry the Prince. Sasha, Carface and Killer head out the door to stop the wedding .Sasha jumps on the flying ramp and starts to drive off. As she's driving she gets attacked by Itchy, an assassin. He swings a cloth around her throat from behind trying to strangle her. She starts gagging and tries to hit him. He falls off the ramp.. Once on the ship they see the witch in her disguise next to the Prince, they begin to make a plan of attack when Killer goes crazy and flies right into the witch's face. As he pecks at her face Carface runs to the side to make a distraction so Sasha could get the vile from her neck to get Sasha's voice back. Everyone runs around screaming and throwing what they can. Killer then makes another swoop to get at the witch, this time he manages to grab the vile. As he goes to give it to Sasha it slips from his mouth and falls to the floor. It brakes into pieces and a smoke cloud begins to rise. The smoke cloud circles Sasha and flows into her mouth, Sasha now can speak and the witches spell she had on Charlie broke. Charlie sees Sasha and runs to her, as she explains why her voice was gone the witch takes her wings for Charlie to see her for what she was. The witch then changes to herself as well and grabs Sasha before throwing both of them over board to fall to Earth. Before they could get completely down the witch explains to Sasha all she anted was Red's staff. All of a sudden the witch is hit by a flying spear in the arm, she looks up to see that Charlie followed them and plans to stop them. The witch sends her snakes after the Prince to drag back down to Earth but Carface and Killer begin to stop them. Soon the Earth rumbles and splits, out comes the King of Earth. Red furious that the witch is messing with his daughter destroys the snakes with one blast of his staff. Belladonna grabs Sasha and begins to choke her from behind to show Red she is serious. Red, weak for his daughter hands over the staff to Belladonna. Belladonna lets Sasha go and turns Red into a ground worm. Sasha sees her father as little as can be and becomes angry, she tries to attack Belladonna but gets thrown to the ground. Belladonna takes the staff and presses it as hard as she can on Sasha's throat. As she gasps for air Charlie throws a rock and hits the witch in the head. Belladonna turns around to see the Prince flying around so she opens fire on the Prince. When Sasha comes to she gets up to see the dog she loves being shot at, she jumps on the witch and tries to bite her. Belladonna tosses her like she was nothing and sits on her chest to make sure she can't move before she takes her paws and wraps around Sasha's throat. Belladonna becomes furious then grabs the staff to ensure Sasha's demise. Unfortunatly she grabs the staff too tight and it shots, it misses. She wraps her hands around the staff again and continues to ram it into Sasha's throat and to strangle her to death. As she tightens her grip around Sasha's throat the staff shoots off and bounces back at the girls. Both look to see who was hit as Belladonna falls down bleeding. As everyone goes to see if Sasha was OK Belladonna comes back to life and jumps up. She attacks Sasha she pins Sasha down on her back and jumps on top of her and wraps her paws around Sasha throat. She tightens her grip around her throat and attempts to strangle her to death she grabs a rock and hits it against the staff to set it off. What looks like lightning coming out of the staff hits Belladonna and she goes up in smoke. As Belladonna's body crumbles to the Earth she turns into a fine dust, as it the dust settles over every dog she had put a spell on goes back to normal, including King Red. Red goes from a worm like creature into the big monstrous cat he once was. He grabs his staff to ensure that every dog everywhere had what they needed. As Red finally begins to think of himself he begins to think of his daughter and He runs over to make sure she is Ok and to tell her how proud he was and is of her. Red looks over Charlie and accepts what he is and gives thanks for what he did for his daughter and his people. Charlie askes if he could have Red's daughter's hand in marriage, with much happiness he agrees and tells them that Red himself will be throwing a huge ceremony for them. All the dogs in all the kingdoms came for the wedding and to see the new couple as they leave the kingdom for their honeymoon. They all live happily ever after...or do they ?**  
**Post credit scene: As the kingdom celebrates one creature plots her revenge for her sister that had fallen. The dark witch of the mountains, Georgette, begins to find ways to destroy the house of Red and Heavens. "I am coming for you Sasha! And I will murder ANY Dog who stands in my way of strangling you and your nasty family!" She tears apart her dwellings to find the right weapon as the scene fades. ...to be continued in part 2**

* * *

**then in final chapter now you can look forward to part 2**  
**I thought the end was pretty good. and. I thought was pretty intense at the end where Belladonna try to strangle Sasha to death at the end**  
**The Little Dogs in Heavan part 2**  
**aladar as prince eric ho replaces Charlie as Prince Eric**  
**Sasha is Ariel**  
**georgette as Morgana as Belladonna is evil sister**  
**Red is Triton**  
**Carface is Sebastian**  
**Killer as Skuttle**  
**vitani as melody**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
**. Chapter 1 2. Chapter 2**  
**aladar as prince eric who replaces Charlie as Prince Eric**  
**Sasha is Ariel**  
**georgette as Morgana as Belladonna is evil sister**  
**Red is Triton**  
**Carface is Sebastian**  
**Killer as Skuttle**  
**vitani as melody**  
**hyena shenzi as a assassin who attacks Sasha in laundry room and tries to strangle her**  
**characters who gets strangled by georgette**  
**Sasha**  
**aladar choked by grizzly bear undertale**  
**and**  
**characters who gets strangled by hyena shenz**  
**Sasha**  
**deaths red strangled to death by georgette**  
**hyena shenzi gets killed by Sasha by getting hit hyena shenzi in the head by Sasha when she trying to strangle her and falls to her death**  
**grizzly bear undertale gets thrown off building while he's trying to strangle Aladar**  
**georgette gets chops her head while she trying to strangle Sasha by Sasha**  
**hopefully I should start next week sometime**  
**fights**  
**Sasha vs georgette**  
**grizzly bear vs Aladar**

* * *

** The Little Dogs in Heavan part 2 10 later. litter **** Sasha goes to another room to see her daughter and her new husband Aladar, some years ago Charlie and his kingdom went to war with some dinosaurs from earth. During the war Charlie was killed and Sasha met Aladar, they instantly fell in love and managed to end the war with a wedding that joined the kingdoms of dinosaurs and angel dogs. Vitani has grown into a fine young lady Their daughter Vitani was having breakfast with Aladar as Sasha walked in to greet them. They discussed the events that were to take place, a party for their daughter coming of age. Aladar soon gets up to get a ship prepared for her party. The servants work hard to make invitations and send them out to every kingdom. Later that week they getting ready to leave for her party. Sasha and Aladar dress in their finest evening wear, Vitani comes down the stairs looking beautiful as ever. As they show up to the ship Sasha looks over to see an animal in the shadows, the shadow looked familiar but she couldn't place the name. Soon everyone is dancing and celebrating when an evil laugh echoes throughout the ship. Up in the rafters they see a dog floating down with a dust of smoke behind her. She speaks in the loudest tone possible to introduce herself "My name is Georgette and I am here to avenge my sister!" As Georgette comes from the rafters she begins to look at the corners of the room. Everyone looks to see what she is looking at and finds that there are snakes and Eels in every corner. She orders all her villains to attack Sasha and her family. Georgette attacks Red and strangles him to death while Sasha runs for Georgette only to get attacked by the hyena Shenzi. Shenzi tries to strangle Sasha but she gets kicked off of her. Sasha and her family retreated up into the heavens, the castle had many parts unknown so they began to wonder through it to find a safe spot. Sasha calls for a royal meeting to discuss the revenge of Red. Many members of the kingdom stated they could take her down but their troops would need excessive training to defeat her. Vitani speaks up and says she could kill her herself but Sasha knocks her down and demands she stays away from the war. Vitani, upset as much as she has ever been runs to her room. Normally she would go to her grandfather for advice but since he was killed she has found herself more alone then ever. As she cries she hears footsteps, she turns around to see a hyena crouched ready to attack. It was Shenzi, one of Georgette's right hand assassins. Shenzi jumps at Vitani pin her and ties to strangle her, Vitani begins to scram as she sees a flash go past her face. It was Aladar, he wanted to make sure she was alright and instead he finds Shenzi. Shenzi jumps on Aladar and a fight ensues. Shenzi attempts to strangle Aladar but Vitani knocks her off. Shenzi gets back up and sees she is out numbered, she slowly backs up into the shadows and whispers "I'll be back for you darling." The next morning Georgette orders the assassin to go back to the castle to finish the job. Aladar goes back to work at the castle while Vitani goes to take a nap and Sasha gets ready to go check the laundry. As she is folding laundry she gets attacked by an assassin who ties to strangle her with a cloth. Sasha hits the assassin, she falls on her back and Sasha falls on top of her. She grabs the cloth and pulls it back as she continues to strangle her. As she gasps for air .then Sasha hits the assassin causing the assassin to fall out the window to her death. The bear tells Georgette what had happened, she gets mad and plots to kidnap the princess Vitani. As Georgette sits with all of her followers, they begin to think up a potion to lure Vitani away from the safety of her mother. The villains came up with a potion to turn Georgette into any person she wished to turn into. With a low giggle she leaves with the potion. Vitani's mother askes Vitani to get some water for dinner. As she is pulling water up from the well a familiar voice asked if she needed any help. She turns her head up to see Charlie. Tears fall as she falls into his arms "I thought you were dead!". Charlie replies with "death is a funny thing, sometimes you just can't get rid of people." He tells her she is in danger and needs to leave immediately and that he knows of a safer place for her. She tells her father she needs to let her mother know she is leaving but he insists that she leave. They go down through some tunnels that lead to the mountains, soon the tunnels begin to get dark and scarier. She clings to her father as they walk. Finally, they get to a room where a big bed and a kitchenette waits for her. She has been sleeping on the floor since the attack so once she saw the bed, she ran for it and snuggled in. As she rubs her face on the blankets, she hears a woman chuckle and then a sound of metal bars closing. Georgette is in her true form and gives a fair well "Goodbye my darling, parting is such sweet sorrow." Vitani runs to the bars to find she is locked in, she screams "Let me out monster! My mother will and find you then kill you!". Georgette calm as ever replies "I am counting on it ,when your mom shows up I'm going to strangle her to death I need her gone to ensure my place on the throne. And with you gone I am now almost done." Georgette leaves the cell and Vitani with nothing but her screams for of the castle Georgette tells her bear to be prepared for , still in the castle, begins to realize her daughter has not come back form getting the water. She sends a search party out only to find rumors of the evil witch having someone in her dungeon. Sasha suspects it's Vitani in her cell so she sends out scouts to confirm it is her. Once she finds it's her daughter she sends a rescue team to bring her back. The team came back all bloodied and reported that they couldn't get in so Sasha declared war on the witch and all her followers. Aladar suits up with all his armor along with all of his strongest warriors. Soon the witch and her followers meet Aladar and his men on the battlefield. While this is going on Sasha snuck out to retrieve her daughter. Just to ensure that every goes to plan Georgette leaves two of her strongest men to guard Vitani. Sasha goes looking for daughter as Georgette yells attack and the battle starts. Georgette headed back to the Castle as Sasha gets the gate open. As she opens the cell door Georgette appears and askes "Leaving so soon?". Vitani kicks Georgette away from her mother and sent her to the floor. Georgette gets up as quick as she can and knocks Vitani out cold. Sasha goes for Georgette's throat but misses and winds up on the floor with her. As she starts to strangle her they throw what punches and scratches they could. As the battle outside rages on, Aladar continues to fight Georgette's bear, fur flies. Aladar swings his sword at the bear and misses, the bear kicks Aladar onto his back. As he tries to strangle him Aladar grabs his sword and stabs the bear straight through his body, the bear locks up and stares at Aladar as he falls off the cliff to his supposedly death suddenly the bear jumps back up and attacks Aladar. He pins him down to the ground and begins to strangle him. Aladar gags and then Aladar kicks him back of the clif. The battle is won as Georgette's followers slowly run away from the victors. Back in the castle Georgette and Sasha hit, scratch and punch each other. Georgette gets on top of Sasha and continues to choke her. Suddenly a rock goes flying right at Georgette's head causing her to go down. Vitani jumps on the lifeless body and continues to beat her with the rock until she stops moving. Sasha pulls Vitani off the body but Georgette comes back to life with more anger. Georgette tackles Sasha to the ground and starts to strangle her with a chain. "This is for my sister!" and continues strangling her then Georgette says die and presses the chain down harder and continues to Strangle her then Vitani gets up and goes for Georegette and gets tackled down by one of her guards. The guard starts to strangle her and she begins to grab for a sword and she grabs the sword and kills the guard and as Georgette strangling Sasha Vitani throws the sword to her mom. Sasha grabs the sword and chops Georgette head off. Georgette's body falls out the window in to the water below. Sasha looks to Vitani and tells her it's time to go home**  
**Play credit scene**  
**Sasha and her family goes home to watch TV while across the world and outside the Kingdom the evil king Scar sits on his throne and watches what happened on his magic crystal ball. Little did they know, Georgette and Belladonna were his daughters. "I'll have my revenge! I will strangle Sasha and her whole family!"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kovu as the new king**

**Sasha is Ariel**

**scar as the Evil king**

**Vitani as melody**

**Nala as Sasha sister**

**Itchy is assassin**

**Simba assassin**

**Aladar as prince eric**

**Tamara: A mermaid**

**zira as the evil queen**

**death**

**character who gets strangled by scar**

**Sasha**

**and character who gets strangled by zira**

**Sasha**

**battle fights**

**Simba vs Nala and Tamara: the mermaid and Kovu**

**Zira vs Sasha**

**Vitani vs villains**

**Sasha vs scar**

**deaths**

**Aladar strangled by Itchy**

**Simba seb by Nala well he trying to strangle her to death**

**scar stab by Sasha well he trying to strangle her to death **

**Zira stab by Sasha well she trying to strangle her to death**

**Itchy electrocuted to death by: Sasha with electric eel while he's trying to strangle** **Tamara**

**part 3 Scar's Revenge As the kingdom celebrates in a castle on the other side of the world Scar watches as his enemies celebrate his daughter's deaths. He becomes angry and calls for Itchy, he finest assassin. Scar looked at the dog and tells him "I want them dead, all of them. Spare no one, not even her children." Itchy looks confused and ask Scar in a very low voice "How should I kill the queen?" Scar simply looks at him and says " Strangle her then bring me her head!" Itchy, who loves his job very much, heads out to fulfill his boss's orders. As Itchy reaches the border of the Heavens he goes through his bag to make sure he has every weapon needed to finish the job. Back in the castle, Aladar is getting ready for bed. Oddly it became darker outside then it ever has so Aladar leaves a candle on as he sleeps. As Itchy creeps in the room he blows out the candle, Aladar notices that the lights were out so he got up, got a drink of water then went to relight the candle. As he lights the candle Itchy jumps up with a thick wire and strangles him to death. The next morning the maid comes in and finds Aladar strangled to death across his bed. No one knows who could have done it, they already destroyed the witches so they set a curfew on the kingdom and made sure everyone had someone with them at all times. Sasha, scared for her and her daughter's lives, orders Kovu to guard Vitani as Sasha finds her sister Nala to be by her side. The house goes in full lockdown. A few days later the kingdoms record keeper states that no queen can rule without a King. So in the desperation of losing the throne, Sasha has Vitani marry Kovu. Vitani steps up as queen with the new king Kovu and tells their people that they will find and stop whoever or whatever is killing their people. Sasha happy that the kingdom is at peace begins to put up her late husband's belongings. As she cries holding his things she hears a creak in the floor. She remembers that Nala had just gone to get a drink so she assumes it's her sister. She turns around to greet her but instead is face to face with Itchy. Sasha tries to run but Itchy was too fast, he grabbed her and threw her down before he does what he does best, strangling. As she gasps for air and begins to lose consciousness she sees Nala running as fast as she could toward the intruder. A fight ensues as Sasha regroups, she then looks over to see her sister having her fur pulled from her body as Itchy pins her down by her throat. and starts to strangle her Sasha gets up and knocks him off, he looks and realizes he is no match for the two. He grabs his crossbow and shoots a grappling hook to the rafters and makes his escape. As they regroup Nala runs to warn the others of what's in the castle. Nala had seen this dog before and knew what he was capable of. She tells the people who he serves, Scar, and that they are no match for Scar and his armies. She tells the people that Scar is the father of the witches they had slain. Everyone in shock and awe begins to panic. Kovu speaks up and tells Nala that in his Kingdom he might have an army that could assist. It is very far away and a very dangerous path to get there but it could be worth it. They send for their strongest men to watch the castle as Sasha, Kovu and few select begin their they head out on the trail to Kovu's kingdom he warns the party that there maybe some perilous obstacles, he says if anyone wants to turn back now then do so. Every one stands and agrees to continue. As they go through a gorge they notice the earth start to shake. Soon they see pebbles fly at them, they shake it off and continue. The party notices that the rocks are continuing to get larger as they go, almost the size of boulders. Everyone tries to dodge the rocks but a guard didn't see a massive rock coming towards him. The rock hits him right in the temple, knocking him off the cliff they were on. Kovu attempted to save him but he was too late. They knew they needed to carry on so they left him. Soon they come upon a path, as it narrows they notice water filling in the path. Kovu turns to his party to tell them they are coming up to his kingdom and not to panic. Everyone gets worried as they go down the trail and the water rises. They come up to a big lake with huge rocks sticking out of the water. They notice something sitting on the rocks then Kovu lets out a roar with no warning. The water begins to ripple then turns to waves. Out of the waves comes three mermaids, Kovu walks up to them and hugs the mermaid. He begins to speak in an unknown language, the party believes they are being set up but Kovu explains that they are his family and that he has asked for help. The mermaid kingdom has been tortured by Scar many times so they are more than happy to join the fight. All of a sudden a flash comes from the weeds and lands on Sasha. As everyone looks they noticed that it's Itchy and that he had been following them. Itchy grabs her by the throat and attempts to take her off the cliff but she managed to grab a railing. He continues to choke her and try to pull her down but Kovu knocks him off her. Itchy turns to Kovu with his wire and attempts to strangle him then a hand reaches out and grabs Itchy by the scruff. A large mermaid manages to grab him so he can't move and then begins to swim underwater with Itchy in hand. A fight ensues underwater, Itchy tries to strangle the mermaid but forgets he is underwater and losing oxygen fast. Tamara allows the choking to continue because she knows the dog is drowning. Soon the splashing stops, the mermaid pushes the lifeless body to the bottom of the lake. A swarm of fish with razor-sharp teeth destroys the body in minutes. The ground begins to rumble and all that was heard was an angry roar. It was Scar, he was on his crystal ball watching the whole thing go down. He looks at his men demands that his kingdom be prepared for war, they leave at dawn. As Scar puts a thick wire into his pocket he looks at his guard and winks before saying "This is for Itchy!". Back at the lake, the mermaids begin to come out of the water and lose their fins, as the fins shed off and the legs begin to show Sasha notices the mermaids start to shed skin from their backs. She askes Kovu what's going on with his friends before she could get an answer she sees feathers start to come out of their spin and turn into giant wings. Kovu speaks to them in their language and tells s his party to get on their backs and that the mermaids offered a ride to the castle. The party gets on their backs and takes off. Sasha, a bit uncomfortable with being in the air grab the mermaid a bit tighter. As they reach the border they notice a large collection of creatures about to storm the castle. The mermaids wasted no time and head right for the group of creatures. The mermaids throw the party at the creatures so they can begin to fight. Scar already go to the top of the castle and watches with his nephew, Simba, at his side. When they see Kovu and Sasha arrive at the battle Scar sends Simba down to take care of them. Simba runs at Kovu with his teeth baring but a mermaid intervenes and throws Simba to the ground. Simba manages to get on top of the mermaid and pull out his wire, he gets it around her throat and pushes as hard as he could. She pushes him off with her wing but he swerves and heads right back for her throat. He picks Tamara up by the throat and looks her in the eye as he is about to to strangle her throat with his teeth when she pulls a knife out of her wing and stabs him in the heart. As Simba falls to the ground Scar realizes his army was not as strong as he thought. After Sasha kills a few of her enemies henchmen she runs for the castle to find her daughter. scar jumps in front of her to stop her but Sasha starts to fight back fur flies. The fight goes on what seemed like forever to the point they are exhausted. He remembered he had his wire in his pocket, he pulls it out to strangle her. Sasha notices a knights suit in the hall with a dagger in it's hand, she knew it was decoration but she also knew she could do damage with it. As he strangles her from behind as hard as he could she reaches for the dagger but misses. She is almost out of all her energy and thinks about giving in when he whips her to the side and places her right in front of the dagger. She grabs the dagger and shoves it right in his throat. He continues to strangle her when she notices his fur start to fall off, soon his whole body begins to piece off and float from his body. She begins to breathe again, looks at him, and blows a small breath at him causing him to completely disappear into the air. A villain attacks Kovu and pins him down to the ground and begins to strangle him Kovu gabs a rock Smash Hits him in the head and killing him. Sasha runs to the window due to the sound of screams, it was joyous screams as Scars army starts to retreat into the mountains She runs to find Vitani when all rooms were searched and she was about to give up hope she heard the tiniest cry for help. In the dungeon sat her daughter, she explains when the battle started Scar grabbed her and threw her into a cell to use her as bait to get to her mother. As they walk out they hear a noise coming from behind them, it's Zira, Scar's wife coming to take revenge. They said to leave the castle when Zira comes out of nowhere and attacks them. Zira knocks Nala out and attacks Sasha, she grabbed a wire and wrapping around her throat to strangle her. Sasha knocks her out of the window, suddenly Zira jumps back in the window and grabs Sasha. They fall out the window into the water below, the mermaid attempts to help Sasha but instead, they get attacked by Simba. Nala starts fighting back against Simba, he pins her down and tries to strangle her to death. Nala grabs a dagger to stab him in the neck, she ends up killing him for good. Back down in the water the Tamara: the mermaid jumps out the windows into the water to help Sasha and gets attacked by Itchy, who was half-eaten by the mermaids He attempts to put her in a chokehold and drag her under with him. He then wraps his arms around her throat and begins to strangle her. Sasha grabs the tail of an electric eel and shoves it in, saving Tamara's life. As his body jolts from the electricity and itchy dies for good Sasha swims back to shore. Sasha is met by Zira. Sasha kicks her to the ground then Sasha tries to run for the castle. Zira catches up to her. Zira pins Sasha down and then she grabs the wire and proceeds to wrap it around her neck. As she tries to strangle her to death with it, she says "This is for my husband! She continues to strangle her** **with the wire Sasha grabs a knife and stabs Zira in the ribs, straight to her heart, killing her for good. Zira's dead body falls back into the water and Sasha goes back inside to her daughter. "The war is over!" Sasha tells her daughter with a hug. Sasha, Vitani, Nala, and Tamara go outside to tell everyone and inform their people at the party that shall last all night. Kovu hugs his wife and says "I'm glad it's all over!**

**THE END**

* * *

**I decided to do a flashback scene from Second Story**

**Sasha and Kovu going a long journey Define some Warriors to help them and itchy go after them and it in attacks them and who should get strangled by him on kovu or Sasha? please let me know ? and I'm planning on doing a prequel backstory**


End file.
